


New Beginnings

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Your character moves into a new apartment. On the surface, the place seemed <br/>ideal, but his/her first night there, your character discovers a terrible problem <br/>with the place that he/she didn't take into account...”</b>
</p>
<p>In which Sollux moves into a new apartment and a noise disturbance leads to a new, blooming relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> yessss erisol

“Your character moves into a new apartment. On the surface, the place seemed   
ideal, but his/her first night there, your character discovers a terrible problem   
with the place that he/she didn't take into account...”

Sollux cannot code in this environment. His work required quiet for his concentration. He moved here, to the inner city, into a higher class apartment, to get away from this sort of shit. It was absolutely unnacceptable. 

With an aggravated sigh, Sollux pushed away from his desk, high-backed office chair dragging through the carpet, and he stood, stalking towards the door. The walls here were much thicker than his old building’s, but he couldn’t deal with still hearing this garbage. 

The bass of some popular song thumped hard enough to shake the heels of his feet as he walked, and that was exactly what he had been trying to get away from. Yanking the door open, he grabbed his lanyard and clenched his keys in his hands as he moved towards the apartment adjacent to his. 

He pounded on the door without hesitation, knuckles rapping until the insufferable noise stopped and the door flew inwards. A tall, shirtless young man stood there, brow dripping with beads of sweat. His chest was heaving, a pair of tight yoga pants clinging to his slender hips. Sollux swallowed thickly.

“What?” Tall, dark, and handsome demanded, one hand draped against the door frame and the other cocked against his hip. 

His voice was melodious, but he stuttered over his ws, and Sollux fought the rising blush that was heating his cheeks. “Can you...turn that music down?” He asked weakly, lisp prominent in his speech.

Sollux’s neighbor took a moment to hesitate, then nodded. “Yeah. Sorry. I got a little carried away.” He gave a sheepish little grin, reaching into his apartment and tossing a towel over his shoulder. “I’m Eridan, by the way.”

The shorter, lankier young man cast his gaze down to Eridan’s navel, then right back up to meet his eyes. “I’m Sollux. I live--” He gestured towards the door of his apartment, then just trailed off. 

“Nobody’s lived there in a while. It’s the only place that really hears my music. Perks a bein’ near the stairwell an’ whatnot.” He grinned, nodding back into his own room. “You wanna’ come in? I could make it up to you.” 

Sollux’s throat promptly dried out, and he gave a jerky little nod. Perhaps it wasn’t so bad to live here, after all.


End file.
